deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai96/Dan Carson vs Robert Jacobs
Dan Carson: Once a New York Construction worker who is now part of the American Resistance after in an alternate history Winston Churchill is killed by the cab that hits him and the Nazi's succed in taking all of Europe and invade the US taking control over All the East Coast including making the US President Step down and make a Nazi supporter President. VS Robert Jacobs: Once a US AirForce pilot and is now part of the American Resitance fighting against a now Unified Korea after the North and South Korea unify and begin invasions all over the globe icluding taking over the US and scattering the US Military everywhere WHO IS DEADLIEST!!! thumb|300px|right|For Weapons the Carson will be using go to 0:05, 0:19, 0:49, and 0:55 RJ.jpg|Robert Jacobs M92FS.png|M9 870_Shotgun.png|870 Shotgun ACR Homefront.png|ACR 300px-SCAR-L.png|SCAR-L 300px-M110_Gun.jpg|M110 RPG_launcher_in_game_menu.png|RPG Weapon Edges Close Range Robert Jacobs: M9 has a larger ammo capacity Mid Range Dan Carson: Combat Shotgun has larger ammo capacity Long Range Robert Jacobs: ACR and SCAR-L have less ammo but are more accurate, and have longer range Snipers Long Range Dan Carson: Gewehr has an Infared Scope Special Dan Carson: Panzerschlag has 3 shots X-Factors Dan/Robert 5 Training 90 Edge Robert Jacobs: Robert had training as a US Airforce Pilot. Dan was a New York Construction Worker 0 Combat Experience 95 Edge Robert Jacobs: Robert actually did combat. Dan had no combat experience 90 Weaponology 85 Edge Dan Carson: While Robert's are futuristic compared to Dan's 1950's weapons the Nazi Weapons Dan used are actually better then Robert's with his sniper having an infared scope and his rocket launcher being able to fire 3 rockets 95 Stealth 90 Edge Dan Carson: Dan was able to sneek up on Nazi's and either kill them or use them as a human shield. Robert just sneeked around and did killing only if he had a silencer. 100 Resistance 99 Edge Dan Carson: Robert just wanted to live a peaceful life in his make-shift home until the KPA came knocking at his door and was in whic case forced into the American Resistance. Dan actually fought back when the invasion began My Personal Edge: Goes to Robert Jacobs. While Dan has the edge in the majorities of weapons and X-Factors, Robert has better training and way more combat experience. Voting has ended and Robert Jacobs has Won (6-0) The Battle Robert: Dan: In New York Dan Carson is leading 5 members of the New York American Resistance looking for any signs of the Nazis. Meanwhile Robert Jacobs along with 5 Colorado American Resistance members are on a scouting mission for any KPA. Dan looks to the left and sees down the street Robert and 4 of his resistance members with their weapons and thinks that they are Nazis as they have "odd" weapons and orders his guys to head for cover and orders his sniper to head into a narby building. Dan opens up with his MP50 but because of its inaccuracy at long range hits right in front of Robert which alerts him. Robert and his men take cover and begin firing back with Dan and his guys firing as well. Robert makes hand signals to his sniper who is in the building behind him. The sniper armed with a M110 sees a New York resistance fire and shoots him 2 times in the chest . Dan's sniper hears and sees this and uses his Gewehr 49 Vampire with an Infared scope to spot the sniper and shoots him right in the head . One of Roberts men see this and takes a RPG off his back and aims it at the sniper's location and fires destroying the sniper and his "nest" . One of Dan's men thinks of the same idea taking off his back a Nazi Panzershlag and opens up on the location of the RPG shooter but he misses. The Colorado resistance member thinks its clear and tries to advance only for the same Panzershlag shooter to fire the 2nd rocket of his rocket clip hitting right behind him and blowing him forward but Robert reacts and shoots him with his ACR hitting him 10 times . Dan orders his last men to retreat and they start to but Robert and his men chase after them. They see them head into a hotel and go in but one of Dan's men armed with a combat Shotgun pops out from behind the counter and blows a hole into the chest of one of Robert's men . Robert orders his last fighters to give cover to his 870 Express wielding shotgunner and so they do. The gunner quickly moves and gets behind the counter and blows off the head of another New York resitance fighter and yells all clear until a Thompson armed resitance fighter opens up spraying the shotgunner with bullets in his back . A Colorado men takes out the thompson wielder with his SCAR-L only to be taken out by Dan with his MP50 . Robert quicky opens up hitting Dan in his left arm and Dan quicky retreats with Robert closely behind. Robert comes to a hallway full of rooms and starts checking each one for Dan but Dan jumps out at the end of the hall with his Colt and fires at Robert who gets hus ACR shot and damaged out of his hand and pulls out his M9 pistol and fires back until Dan retrats into his room. Robert cautiously moves forward and enter the room only for Dan to jump out from behind the door and kick Robert in the back making him lose his grip on the M9, The two get into a hand-to-hand combat with Robert punching Dan and Dan reacts by punching him to the ground. Dan gets on Robert and starts repeatedly punching him until Robert headbutts him and pushes him back with his feet, Dan grabs his Colt and Robert freezes and Dan pulls the trigger to find out that his weapon is out of bullets which gives Robert time as he grabs his M9 and quickly repeatedly shoots Dan 6 times . Robert sees that Dan is dead and yells in victory "For the US!!!" Winner: Robert Jacob Battles out of 5,000 Robert/Dan 2,855 '''- 2,145 '''58.55% - 41.45% Weapon Stats M9 55% - 45% Colt .45 870 Express Shotgun 46% - 54% Combat Shotgun ACR and SCAR-L 78% - 22% Thompson and MP50 M110 49% - 51% Gewehr 49 Vampire RPG 39% - 61% Panzerschlag Experts Opinion: While Dan dominated in the majority of the weapons and X-Factors. Robert just had nore training and way more combat. Dan was just lucky that he survived all of that as he was a Construction Worker he had no combat training or experience at all. Robert was a US Airforce pilot so he definetly had more combat training and experience. That and Robert dominated at longer range thanks to his Assault Rifles beating Dan's SMG's. My Next battle is Grand Army of the Republic vs Helghast Empire Category:Blog posts